


May's Amore Adventure

by RoosReads



Series: Poképorn - A Series of Titillating Tales [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Clothing Damage, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, Swimming, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: After a long journey, May has finally returned to Hoenn in order to become a Top Coordinator. Now on the last day of her journey, the now grown up trainer has to make her way to Slateport City. Things soon go awry, however, as unseen forces move to stop her by any lewd means necessary.





	1. May's Sexual Swim Through Route 108

“You sure you don’t want to sail with us, May? It’s a long way to Slateport,” Captain Stern said, the concern very clear in his voice. He stood on the gangplank of his ferry, the SS Tidal, as his crew finished preparations for it’s departure from Dewford. “I’ll be okay,” she replied cheerfully, “I have my Pokémon!” The sailor grinned, nodding in affirmation as he stepped back towards his boat. “Well alright then! It’s been great seeing you again. I’m very glad to see you’ve grown up into a beautiful young woman after all these years away!” May waved off her old friend and watched as he sailed towards the horizon.  
  
  
Pulling a pokéball out from the bag secured to her belt, May tossed it towards the sea and shouted, “Come on out, Blastoise!” A burst of light poured out from the ball and formed into her companion. “Let’s get going!” The large turtle rested on the water’s surface as he waited for his trainer. May looked back down to her satchel full of pokéballs and zipped it shut before jumping onto the water pokémon’s shell. “Next stop, Slateport!”  
  
  
As the pair sailed across the deep blue ocean, seawater began splashing onto May’s outfit. Her red top tightened against her ample bosom and her leggings began suffocating her thighs as they became soaked through. It did little to hamper her spirits, however, as she stowed away her bandanna and unzipped her shirt halfway, exposing her wet cleavage to the warm sunlight and giving her more room to breathe.  _Just because I’ve grown up, doesn’t mean I can’t let loose once in awhile!_  She thought to herself, lying back on Blastoise’s slowly rocking shell.  
  
  
The waters of Route 108 were a calm and scenic ride. Rocks and small islets flanked the stream on the north and south sides, as if by some grand design to corral them to their destination. May hadn’t been opposed to simply flying her way around Hoenn in the past, but she had long yearned for the days of being young and reckless in the open waters again ever since she had returned to Hoenn. Flocks of Wingull soared overhead as she lied back and gazed skyward. It had been nearly ten years since she left home to become a Top Coordinator, and now she was finally returning to Slateport to participate in the Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest. She had been to every region around the world and learned countless lessons about battling and raising Pokémon, and now she was more confident than ever that she could win it all.  
  
  
Without warning, a sudden gush of water shot upwards like a geyser in front of Blastoise, causing him to frantically steer clear and inadvertently flinging May off in the process. She impacted the ocean head first and sunk several feet underwater, unable to stop her descent. The cool water pulled her downstream as she fought to get her bearings and reach the surface. Her air quickly began running out when the sun breached through to guide her back to safety. Swimming at a manic pace towards the light, May felt something from the depths tug against her hips. Curling her legs against her torso, she delivered a kick to the unseen creature and sent it back down to the darkness. With no time left to spare, she broke through the sea, gasping for air and welcoming the familiar sea breeze that awaited her.  
  
  
She instinctively turned towards Blastoise, noticing a man treading water in front of it with another surfacing shortly afterwards. Both men had flawless, tanned bodies that stood a whole foot taller than May. They wore matching blue swim trunks and each boasted comparable eight packs that complimented their ripped biceps. The only difference that May could see was the choice of hair. “Sorry about that, lady,” the bald one chirped, “We were practicing our diving and accidentally spooked your Blastoise there. I’m Jerry by the way and that’s my buddy Terry!” He said pointing towards his friend, his face covered with long, wavy blonde hair.  
  
  
“Say, would you like to have a duel with us? Just a quick one? You look like a really strong trainer!” May began swimming back towards Blastoise before replying to Jerry. “Sorry, I can’t. I have an event to get to and I can’t have this ol’ lug getting hurt before then.” The two men looked back towards each other and smiled before returning their eyes to May. “Well, we’re sorry to hear that,” Terry quipped, “We certainly hope you’ll make it to the event alright, what with you not having any trousers and all.”  
  
  
 _What are they talking about?_ She thought, looking down to the water. A wave of shock filled her as the sight of her bare thighs shimmered from beneath the ocean. The cold water’s touch against her exposed pussy suddenly became more prevalent as Terry swam around her and flanked from behind. “How about this, love? If you duel us, you can have your shorts  _and_  all of your pokémon back,” Jerry said, lifting a wet pair of leggings and her bag out from under the water.  
  
  
May’s embarrassment turned into fiery determination.  _They think they can pull a cheap move like that and beat me? I’ll show them what being a trainer is all about._ “Let’s go Blastoise! Give ‘em all you’ve got!” The turtle took a battle-ready stance as Terry retrieved a pokéball from his trunks. “Go, Lanturn!” May glared at her opponent as a widening smile appeared on his face. “A good pokémon trainer should be able to ignore any distractions, right?” He asked as if he already knew the answer, which did nothing but increasingly irritate May. “Well duh,” she snapped back.  
  
  
As the words left her mouth, Terry’s meaty hands grasped onto May’s plump, exposed ass and gratuitously caressed her supple cheeks underneath the water. “H-Hey!” She shouted back over her shoulder. With her attention diverted, Jerry barked, “Lanturn use Take Down!” The lightning fish slammed into Blastoise’s chest, sending him careening into a nearby rock. “No!” May shouted, diverting her focus away from the man groping her rear.  _I’ve got to ignore this guy and focus. I can’t win this way._  
  
  
Her pokémon grunted and swam back towards the Lanturn. “Blastoise, counter-attack with Hydro Pump!” Without missing a beat, a set of cannons emerged from his shell and aimed at the tiny fish beneath it. “Oh boy...” Jerry muttered, his eyes widening in fear at the angry pokémon towering above his own. He quickly swam out of the way of it’s blast radius as the turtle primed and blasted the angler fish with a massive volley of water. The bald-headed hunk looked back towards May as he returned his pokémon to it’s ball. She looked to be in clear discomfort and that was an observation that delighted him greatly. “Y-You’re gonna need to try harder than that!” May’s voice wavered as her body tingled from her attacker’s fondling. Jerry snickered to himself and replaced his Lanturn’s ball with another.“I’ve got one last monster before you win. Let’s see if you can beat my Gyardos!”  
  
  
 _Just one last pokémon. I’ll be out of this in no time._ May thought to herself, still headstrong and confident. That confidence, however, wavered as one of Terry’s hands slid down underneath her ass and between her legs. His middle finger parted her lips and began rubbing her clit, stopping her thoughts dead in their tracks.  _Oh my…! I-I can ignore him squeezing me, but this is too far!_ His pointer finger traversed her squirming pussy rear to join it as she reached down to pry his fingers away. They continued uninterrupted, however, further disrupting her concentration on the duel as they rubbed her sensitive place.  
  
  
With his other hand, the muscular swimmer pulled her closer to him and pressed his body against hers to hold her afloat. Beneath the cool ocean, she felt the tip of his pecker rub against her asshole, its shaft nestled tightly along her crack as it grew in thickness and size. “W-Where are your trunks?” She wailed as his throbbing cock began grinding against her butt.  _There must be rules against this!_ May struggled against his firm grasp in vain as his fingers continued pestering her. “A good trainer should ignore any distractions, Ms. Trainer.” Terry said mockingly as he placed his lips onto her neck..  
  
  
“Gyardos, use Hyper Beam!” May’s attention was harshly yanked right back to the fight.  _Oh no, I forgot!_ “Blastoise, stop it with Ice Beam!” The two pokémon’s attacks clashed in the air, sending ice and energy spewing everywhere. “I guess it’ll take more than that to beat an expert trainer like you!” Jerry quipped, laughing at the fidgeting May. Her voluptuous legs were crossed under the water, clenching around her attacker’s hand as his fingers continued rubbing her clit. Her body tingled with ecstasy with every flick and rub, squirming and wriggling to escape what she felt was coming.  _I don’t know how long I can fend this guy off!_ May’s curvaceous body had never felt a stranger’s touch like this. It trembled and quaked under his assault as perverted thoughts of her own penetrated her mental barrier.  _No! I’ve got to win this duel and get to Slateport. I’d never give myself over to these creeps!_  
  
  
“I won’t lose to a p-perverted jerks like you!” May said as her body struggled to fend off the attacks. “Suppose it’s time for a change of tactics, aye Terry? “I think so, Jerry.” He replied. “Gyardos, use Zap Cannon!” Static energy gathered around Gyardos’s maw as he primed his attack, aiming to end the fight in one fell swoop.  _This isn’t good! If that attack hits, Blastoise might not be able to withstand much more!_ “Blastoise! Stop it wi-”  
  
  
As she shouted out her command, May felt the tip of Terry’s cock sink in between her cheeks, piercing her tight asshole. The young trainer’s body shuddered as it slid deeper and deeper.  _H-How am I supposed to get out of this now?!_ May clenched her cheeks around the intruder, but it proved fruitless against his soaking wet cock as it began squeezing all the way into her tiny hole. The busty brunette yelped with every thrust, another inch of his massive cock fitting in each time.  
  
  
With her body paralyzed from the remarkable member pounding her rear and spreading her insides, May’s grip on Terry’s hand gave way.  _Oh no!_  She thought as he grabbed onto her pussy and sent his pointer and middle finger inside of her. Their thrusts moved in perfect sync with the rhythm of his dick as audible moans began to escape the trainer’s lips. “Ooooooh!” She closed her eyes, still desperately clenching around the fiend’s limbs in an attempt to stop his sensual assault.  _I don’t know how long I can hold on! This creep is getting the better of me!_  
  
  
May’s voluptuous melons bounced beneath her skin-tight top with every ram from Terry’s cock and fingers, much to the delight of his friend and his Gyardos. “Seems the proud trainer has finally met her match!” Jerry’s condescending tone reinforced the truth in his words. A truth May was now willing to accept.  _He’s right. I’m really in over my head here. I need a different strategy. Wait- a strategy? Oh no, Blastoise!_  “If you want to surrender to us and spare your pokémon this powerful attack, we’d be more than willing to…accommodate you.”  
  
  
The busty trainer screamed as Terry inserted his thick shaft deeper into her clenching asshole, his balls now firmly pressed against her cheeks. The massive cock lingered, opting to stay fully inserted inside of her while his fingers continue molesting her pussy.  _I-It’s too much! I can’t endure anymore!_ The swimmer’s fingers pounded with a fierce determination as May gathered any strength she had left. She could feel something building inside of her, however. A yearning and a need, but not one that cared for the outcome of the duel.  
  
  
Before her body fully succumbed to the stranger’s forceful touch, the angry turtle roared with a fiery intensity, pulling May’s focus back to the duel with the looming Gyardos. “Blastoise!” Her voice cracked as her body attempted to resist the perverted thoughts filling her mind. “Something you wanna say, lass? Terry’s taunts fell on deaf ears, but his meaty fingers maintained their course, still sending reverberations through May’s enraptured body.  _Oh no, I’m so close. Am I really gonna cum in front of these two creeps?_  
  
  
The beefy diver felt a warm fluid inside of the young trainer’s body, steadily accumulating on his two fingers. “Aye, she’s close Jerry,” Terry said, laughing uproariously behind the woman in his arms. May’s eyes rolled back into her head, her body having lost all self-control. She leaned back into Terry’s ripped arms as his fingers pressed on, pounding away furiously at her pussy.  _I can’t believe I’m doing this! My body is moving on it’s own!_ Her hands withdrew from Terry’s and latched onto his hips, giving her a grip as she grinded her ass on the thick cock buried inside of her.  
  
  
The brunette’s desires continued escaping her as loud groans and whines. Her captor followed suit as he slid a third finger inside of her. “Cum all over me, bitch,” he mumbled into her ear, his dick now leaking fluids of it’s own into her ass.  _I can’t lose just yet. I’ve got to give it my all!_ With her last ounce of strength, May pulled her mind away from Terry. Away from the sopping wet, warm cock inside of her, away from his fingers punishing her in innocent clit, and away from his toned, muscular body that clung to her. “Blastoise, use Dark Pulse!”  
  
  
It returned as quickly as it had been repressed, causing May to lose control and lie back into Terry’s burly figure, pressing her body against his and spreading her legs. With a final thrust, his fingers slid knuckles deep into May’s wet pussy. “Oh god!” She yelled as her fingernails gripped into her attacker’s skin. A burst of cum squirted out from her hole, covering the man’s fingers before dissipating into the ocean water. Her weakened body collapsed into Terry’s, her posture crumbling completely.  _I can’t believe I did something so depraved in front of these two weirdos…_  
  
  
Saliva drooped from Gyardos’ mouth, it’s attention clearly transfixed on the sensual encounter. “No more waiting around. Hit that turtle!” Refocusing on the fight, the massive water lizard unleashed a surge of lightning at the unfettered Blastoise. As the beam inched ever closer, Jerry thought out loud, “What’s this Dark Pulse she was on about?” Before the killing blow could land, the water Pokémon’s cannons erupted back with a stream of pureple energy, seamlessly piercing the lightning beam and knocking Gyardos back into Jerry, submerging both of them underwater.  
  
  
Terry belted out a boisterous laugh from behind the exasperated May at his comrade. “Looks like we may have underestimated this one, Jer!” The unconscious Gyardos returned to it’s pokéball as Jerry resurfaced, May’s pants and belongings in hand. “I suppose we better honor our deal, miss,” Terry said as he gently pulled his pecker out from May’s ass. She sighed with relief as her asshole finally relaxed from it’s occupance. Wasting little time, she hastily reached her hand out to her things, ignoring the sly smirk growing on the blonde swimmer’s face as he put his hand into May’s bag.  
  
  
“Oops!” Jerry blurted out mockingly, returning the exhausted Blastoise to it’s pokéball. “Even pokémon deserve breaks sometimes!” May was certain that the men had ulterior motives, but she was in no position to resist anymore. Hastily and ignoring any warning signs, she swam out towards her things. As her fingers finally grasped onto her pants, Jerry’s arrogant voice chimed in, “But a trainer’s job is never done!”  
  
  
May quickly shuffled through her belongings and clutched a master ball in her fist as the perverted pair converged on her. Jerry’s hands went underwater, sliding up the busty woman’s torso and gripping onto her shirt as Terry’s hands clasped May’s hips. “Let’s see if she can beat us in a 2 on 1 duel! It shouldn’t be a challenge for a skilled trainer like herself!” Jerry said, his hands now gripped onto the neck of May’s top. “This doesn’t look like proper swimming attire to me though!”  
  
  
The exacerbated brunette’s shirt was powerless to stop Jerry’s attack. She flailed her arms desperately in an attempt to break free, but her attack proved ineffective. With one tug, the man’s massive hands pulled the shirt apart, shredding the fabric and exposing her wet, flopping melons to the cool sea breeze. “Now that’s much better!” Jerry bellowed, tossing the remains of May’s shirt to the wind. “Now then, let’s get right to business!”  
  
  
As she mustered a defiant reply, Jerry slipped out of his swim trunks and pressed his raging cock into her mouth, cackling at the vulnerable trainer as she gagged on his member.  _I need to activate my master ball, but I can’t focus like this. I’m still too turned on from earlier._ May’s eyes once again returned into the back of her head as she adjusted her posture to accommodate the huge dick inside of her mouth.  _But it’s so warm._ She thought as her lips wrapped onto it’s shaft.  _No! I’ve got a contest to get to, and I can’t get caught up with these sex maniacs._  
  
  
Jerry’s penis was an uncut work of art. The tip reached down May’s throat and was an absolute marvel in girth, requiring May’s mouth to be opened as wide as possible just to fit it all inside of her. Not a pube or stray hair was in sight, leading the trainer to assume that something this well groomed must get a lot of time in the lime light. Surely she was their most recent in a long list of victims, but the master ball in her hand would prove that she would be their last.  
  
  
Still lurking from behind, May felt Terry pull her hips back down towards his crotch. Her mind whirled with terror about his sinister intentions as the warm head of his cock pressed up against her pussy.  _Oh no, not down there too!_ Her wet lips welcomed Terry’s long cock as it entered her, exploring her insides on it’s way to her g spot.  _Oh god, I’m being fucked from both ends!_ Her body bounced with every thrust from Terry while Jerry clutched onto her breasts, fondling and massaging them while he continued sending his member deep into the enraptured trainer’s mouth.  
  
  
May’s grip on the master ball grew weak as her body became more and more aroused from the two brawny men. Everything below her breasts was underwater, being pounded and plundered by Terry’s thundering cock while Jerry held her head above the sea to suck and slurp on his exquisite dick. She held her secret weapon under the water, close to her body. The fight to escape from the pair of cocks inside of her was too great to activate her trump card, and her body was once again reaching a fever pitch.  
  
  
“Aww man, Jerry, you feeling what I’m feeling?” Terry began breathing in quick, short bursts as his thrusts picked up in pace. “Yeah, Jer! This bitch’s body is one of the best ones yet! Let’s fill her up together, mate!” Jerry and Terry synchronized their movements inside of May’s body, both men grunting and moaning with fervor as they spit roasted the enraptured trainer. “Dude, I’m close!” “Me too, bro!” They began pounding harder and harder, their grip tightening on May’s sensual frame. “Don’t let us have all the fun, sweetheart!” Jerry exclaimed, moving his hands to May’s nipples and pinching them between his fingers. _Oh no!_ “Oh yeah! Let’s do it, bro! Double Water Gun!”  
  
  
In a fraction of a second, May felt an explosion of cum fill her mouth and pussy. The swimmers continued ramming their slimy members inside of her as they became flaccid, high-fiving each other as May’s orgasm quickly followed. Her body convulsed and tightened as she came onto Terry’s cock. “Aww, lass, you made a mess of me.” He said facetiously as he let go of her hips. “That can’t go without a punishment around here.”  _Oh no!_ Her eyes opened wide as Terry effortlessly lifted her from the water and hoisted the bouncing young woman over his shoulder, her ass positioned beside his face.  
  
  
Terry took a moment to appreciate her dripping wet pussy up close before placing his hand onto her ass cheek. Then, with a hard slap, his hand spanked her ass with a loud slap, sending a jolt through her body as her rump jiggled from the spanking. His assault was unrelenting as her cheek began to turn red and her yelps picked up in volume. With one last strike, Terry’s hand stayed clung to May’s ass. His fingers lingered beside her pussy before running over her cum-covered lips. “Oh dude, that was tubular!” Jerry said, swimming up to his cohort as Terry dropped May into the water. “Yeah, dude. That’s one for the record books,” he cheered, chest-bumping his partner. “Hey, wait. Where did she go?”  
  
  
A flash of light erupted behind them, filling the horizon as a loud roar echoed through the air. In the skies above the pair, a green metal dragon soared above them with a naked May clinging onto it’s back. “R-RAYQUAZA?!” The two men screamed in unison as they began scrambling in opposite directions. May peeked down from atop Rayquaza’a back, pressing her nude body to the dragon so as to not give the swimmers the pleasure of seeing her stark naked body any longer. “I wanted to go on a nice surf to Steelport, but you two had to go and ruin it! Now promise you won’t do anything like this again, or else I’ll show you both what a real one-sided fight looks like!”  
  
  
The two swimmers looked to each other with terror in their eyes. “Aww, we messed up big time! This chick is the one that saved the world from Team Aqua and Team Magma!” Jerry turned away from his sniveling cohort and back to May. “We’re really sorry, lady. It’ll never happen again. In true trainer fashion, here’s some money.” He swiftly tossed a bag of cash at May before following Terry off to the sunset. “Now then, Rayquaza. We have a competition to win!”


	2. Entering The Locker Room of Lust

_Two hours until the Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest begins_  
  
  
Crowds of uproarious fans entered the front gates of Slateport’s towering stadium. Discussion of the day’s upcoming events permeated through the air as the bustling crowd entered past the security. “I can’t wait to see what kind of Pokémon are shown off this year!” One of the locals said to another. “Yeah, me too! I even heard that the legendary trainer May is here  _and_  that she’s so good that she’s already seeded for the semi-finals! She’s gonna kill it for sure!”  
“Oh dude, that’s awesome! I’m surprised she’d come back to a place like this, what with being a super popular trainer and all. I wonder what kind of life she’s living now?”  
  
  
May scrambled out from a bush behind the contest hall, her nude body glistening from the sun overhead. Nearby, just across the rear parking lot, was the back door to the stadium. As she tip-toed into the open towards the rear exit, a pair of voices came from around the corner. “Yeah, I don’t know how we get these gigs, man. Ain’t it kinda cruel that they dress up Pokémon like that?”  _No no no!_  Panic set in and May’s light traipsing turned to a full-on sprint as she streaked across the backlot towards the door.  
  
  
“Hey, man, I don’t want to hear you hating on that luchador Pikachu. It’s so cute! And another thing-” Their voices became muffled as May closed the door behind her. The building’s cool air conditioning sent a chill across her bare skin as the buck naked trainer turned to take in her surroundings. Lockers lined the sterile, white tiled walls with shower stalls situated in the back of the room.  _A locker room? I wonder if I can find something to wear in here._  May proceeded down the rows of lockers, but her hopes were dashed by the padlocks sealing away their contents. Looking down towards the showers, a lone towel draped over a shower rod caught the nerve-wracked trainer’s eye.  _I guess it’s better than nothing,_ she thought, moving closer towards the stall.  
  
  
The shower head inside then suddenly sprang to life.  _S-Someone’s in there!_ A low, feminine voice began humming inside of the stall, freezing May in place outside the shower.  _Oh no!_ “Is that you, Amanda? Come to surprise me again?” The woman’s seductive voice danced inside of May’s head, freezing her luscious body in place. Her cover was blown. “I know you’re out there, sweetie. Why don’t you come here and stop playing hard to get? You know I hate it when you tease.”  
  
  
_What do I do? If she finds me out, I’ll be in huge trouble!_  A muscular hand slowly reached out from the stall and started feeling around for “Amanda”.  _I don’t think I have a choice. I have to play along for now._  May coyly stepped up to the shower curtain and nudged her way closer to the outstretched hand. The stranger’s fingers touched against May’s thigh and squeezed her soft, cold skin.“Are you chilly, hun? I can feel those goosebumps. Why don’t you hop in here with me?” May’s remained steadfast as the unknown woman’s hand massaged and squeezed at her thick legs. “Teasing again, huh? I suppose I can play along then, hon.”  
  
  
May was paralyzed as the woman’s warm fingers moved up between her thighs. Her pointer and middle finger danced along the inside of her legs until they touched her slit, sending a shiver through May’s frigid body. “I s’pose I don’t mind getting rough with you if you’re gonna be teasing, honey.” The figure said. From outside the stall, May could make out nothing apart from the towering figure’s shadow cascading from the light.  _She’s so tall!_ Distracted by the sheer size of the woman inside the shower, the stranger pressed two fingers together and pierced May’s supple pussy with a powerful thrust.  
  
  
The helpless trainer’s knees buckled from the force, causing her to stumble and lean herself up against a nearby wall beside the shower for balance.  _T-This is too much!_ May struggled to keep her silence with the woman’s fingers smacking against her flesh and feeling around her tight cunt. Jerry and Terry’s technique was nothing compared to this, but May remained confident in herself. At least this time she wasn’t outnumbered, and it was a woman this time as opposed to men.  
  
  
_Maybe she’ll listen to reason, but if I do anything, she’ll know I’m not her friend._ The woman’s wide fingers burrowed knuckle deep inside of May’s tight hole and began rubbing against her g-spot.  _I-I can’t risk getting kicked out of the competition. I’ve already come so far._ May’s legs shook more and more while she endured the assault. Every thrust of the woman’s fingers sent a resonating jolt through her body that caused her breasts to bounce and her messy hair to flop over her face. Her chances of escaping were shrinking by the second.  
  
  
A yelp slipped through May’s gritted teeth as the stranger’s fingers started thrusting with more vigor and passion. “Oh my-” May whispered, looking down to the woman’s thick, toned hand defiling her secret place. “What was that, sweetie? Finally decided to talk?” The horny brunette covered her mouth in desperation, doing everything in power to resist the woman’s fingers violating her.  _If she hears my voice, then it’s all over!_  
  
  
Another wet hand emerged from the shower and reached around to join its other half between May’s thighs.  _Oh no…_ The new set of fingers traveled down to her throbbing clit, sending her closer and closer to the edge with every flick. May’s legs tightened around the woman’s hands as an incredible pressure built up inside of her. As her orgasm brought her body temperature to a fever pitch, May’s sexual noises refused to be stifled any longer. She belted out a loud moan for the woman in the shower, prompting the fingers inside of her to thrust without relent.  
  
  
May bit deep into her lip as she arched her head back against the locker room wall. The immense pressure boiling inside of her was quickly becoming too much for the sexy trainer to bear. Between her legs, the stranger’s fingers were now coated with the brunette’s fluids, encouraging the perverted feelers all that much more. With each thrust, May’s body slipped further and further away from her control. Her mouth hung open as she continued belting out moans of pleasure for the stranger fingering her, encouraging her hands even more.  
  
  
Then, as strength began to fade, the pressure inside of May’s body finally burst. The woman’s fingers propped May up against the wall as spurts of cum squirted out between her legs, coating her thighs and the molesters fingers. “Oh my!” The woman said cheerfully as she brought her messy hands back into the shower. Without the stranger to hold her up, May’s legs turned to jelly as she collapsed to the floor. She lied on the cool floor breathless and exhausted while the woman’s shower continued on in silence.  _I think- I should be able to escape now. Just...need to stand back up._  
  
  
Her poise weakened and her strength diminished, the naked trainer lied breathless on the water-covered floor. May reached her hand between her legs and covered herself as she regained her composure and clambered to her feet. Unbeknownst to the nude adventurer, however, was that her situation was soon to grow much more dire.  
  
  
“Jo, what’s goin’ on in here?” A brutish sounding woman’s voice beckoned from the doorway. “I heard some noises and I- oh my god!” May stood petrified.  _Crap!_  A massive, intimidating woman swung open the door and sneered at the buck naked trainer.  _Is this Amanda?!_ The red-headed woman stood several heads higher than the young brunette, dwarfing her by comparison. Her sweat-covered muscles bulged against her workout clothes and added to her sculpted physique as she angrily stormed towards the unintentional peeping tom. May struggled to conceal her naked body as Amanda came closer. Her face turning a beet red, May averted the hulking woman’s glare and looked down to the floor.  _Oh no, I took too long! I knew I should have ran!_  
  
  
“Johanna, who is this woman outside of your shower?”  
“Oh, Amanda, you have such good timing!” Johanna said, emerging from the shower behind May. “This cute little thing and I had quite the time. Isn’t that right?” May turned to see yet another amazonian woman behind her. Apart from Johanna’s shoulder-length blonde hair, her body mirrored that of Amanda’s in terms of physical perfection and size. May could feel their eyes looking over her curvy body and supple tits. Outmatched by the women flanking her, the blushing trainer stepped backwards unknowingly towards Johanna. “Look I-I’m really sorry!” May’s words stumbled over themselves as her hands clinged tighter to her exposed flesh. “I’m supposed to be in the competition but I lost my clothes in the ocean and I-”  
  
  
Johanna placed her hands on May’s hips from behind, freezing her in place. “There’s no need to be bashful now, hon. ‘sides, you already showed me clear as day what kinda woman you are.” Jo ran her wet fingers down the brunette’s back, sending shivers through her skin.“S-Stop...” May muttered as she bashfully scrunched up her naked body. Amanda stepped up in front of the nervous trainer and effortlessly pried her hands away from her body. “You’re right about this one, Jo.” She said, looking down to the small puddle of cum underneath May. “Seems like you got another perverted fan that snuck her way in here to get a peek at you.”  
  
  
“Well, we’ve got a couple hours to rest up before our match starts. Let’s have some fun with this little peeping tom in the meantime.”  _A match? Wait, they’re in the competition!_ “A-Are you guys in the contest? If so, there’s no way this is allowed in the rules!” Johanna’s hands tightly squeezed onto May’s plump ass, prompting a girly yelp to interrupt her train of thought. “Don’t try any of that, little one!” Amanda laughed as May struggled in the Johanna’s grasp. “No one’s matches start for awhile, so no one here is gonna be breaking any rules. You’re the one who snuck in here to get frisky with my wife anyhow.” The angry redhead snapped. “And who knows- maybe if you play nice, we’ll let you go and make your life a whole lot easier.”  
  
  
_I don’t think I have much of a choice. I’m- I’m gonna have to go along with them._ Johanna turned May around to look at her face to face. The water-covered blonde lifted the blushing young woman’s chin and looked into her eyes with a loving gaze. “Now give me a kiss, hon.” Swallowing any reservations and hesitation, May placed her hands on Johanna’s soaked face and kissed her.  _I’ve never kissed another woman before. Her face is so smooth and soft…_ Her body, still incredibly aroused, sent May over the edge as soon as their lips met. Johanna’s sensual mouth greeted hers, prompting the built blonde to pull the young trainer’s face closer. As they began romantically kissing, Jo’s fingers returned to the cum-covered place between May’s legs, wasting little time to resume fingering her sensitive hole.  
  
  
“That feels so good.” May whispered as she continued passionately kissing the blonde amazon. The sound of ruffling clothes caught the trainer’s attention as the redhead threw off her sweaty gym clothes and knelt down behind the enthralled trainer. After taking a moment to take in May’s sexy rump, Amanda rested her coarse feminine hands on May’s pudgy cheeks, pulling her attention away from kissing Johanna. “What are you gonna-?” May asked underneath her heavy breaths. The unseen hands fondled and groped May’s sexy asscheeks, pulling her attention even farther away from the woman kissing her. In response, Johanna slid her fingers through the flustered brunette’s hair and brought her focus back from Amanda’s groping. The incredibly turned on blonde then firmly pressed their mouths together, this time sending her tongue through May’s lips and greeting the blushy trainer’s own as they began lovingly frenching each other.  
  
  
Ecstasy and bliss enraptured May’s vulnerable body. Where there was once worry, her mind was wracked with horny desires and lewd thoughts. Adding to her predicament, May could sense a sinister intent from the woman fondling her rear. Amanda’s groping had become more aggressive, but she had grown bored of simply fondling May’s luscious rear. The sun-tanned redhead took a strong hold of May’s sexy cheeks and smirked. “Let’s have a taste.”  
  
  
May sent her tongue deeper into Johanna’s throat as she felt her ass cheeks spread and the cold air greet her asshole. “Seems to me she’s not as innocent as we thought, Jo. She’s definitely seen her fair share of cock back here. And recently too!” Johanna pulled her lips away and looked down to her new companion. “I figured someone with a body like yours would have gotten around. You’re certainly kinky, hon.”  
  
  
“T-That’s not it! I’m not into that kind of thing at all!” As May struggled to explain to herself, a jolt of pleasure was sent coursing through her body. Amanda buried her face deep into May’s soft tush and glided her tongue around the young woman’s sensitive asshole.  _Why does this always happen to me?_ May stood hopelessly in the cold locker room while her body was violated on both ends by the pair of bodybuilders. Johanna continued fingering and frenching her from the front while Amanda’s tongue penetrated May’s asshole, sending more vigorous jolts through her titillated body.  
  
  
May let out a muffled moan of pleasure beneath Johanna’s mouth as the lesbians’ pleasureful assault ravaged her holes. “You’re cumming again? So soon?” The bulky blonde teased before pressing May’s head between her water-covered breasts and smushing her face inside of her bosom. May’s turned on noises continued on while Jo and Amanda pressed on harder than before. Johanna’s sticky fingers pestered May’s dripping wet pussy to no end as Amanda’s tongue swirled around inside of her ass unrelenting.  
  
  
Her legs buckled once more as May felt the erotic passion building up inside of her again. She had almost grown used to the sensation after how often she had cum that day, but no matter how used to it she was, she was unable to resist how incredible it made her feel. “You’re making a lot of noise there, little perv.” Amanda taunted as she spread May’s ass wider. Try as she might, the young woman was left with no other option but to endure the couple assaulting her vulnerable body.  
  
  
May’s footing weakened as the burning inside of her spread throughout her body. Her noises had turned to shouts against Jo’s breasts, and just hearing how aroused her newfound lover was gave the tall blonde a wide smile that emanated with glee. “Lemme have some of this love, hon.” She said as she guided May’s face to her erect nipple. Without any self control, the young trainer obediently kissed and licked on the blonde’s perky tit before putting as much of her breast as she could in her mouth.  
  
  
“That feels great, hon.” Johanna whispered, leaning her head back. The woman behind her, however, had other plans. Amanda guided one of her hands up between her muse’s legs, greeting Johanna’s cum-drenched fingers. Without hesitation, the two women’s fingers each pushed through May’s soaked lips and into her dripping wet pussy. Their thick, toned fingers vigorously pounded against her snatch from both ends, sending fierce reverberations through her wavering legs and bringing the sandwiched trainer to her knees.  
  
  
May’s head was suddenly pulled away from Johanna’s breast to where Amanda’s mouth awaited her. The bulky redhead’s tongue forced its way down her throat while Johanna positioned herself underneath May’s spread legs and pulled her dripping cunt down onto her face. The trainer was totally powerless to oppose the giant women, and could do nothing but take in their advances as they grabbed May’s wrists and moved her hands towards each of their wanting pussies.  
  
  
Her body remained obedient and dutifully began fingering the brawny women. Both of the stunning athletes showed no hesitation joining with May in vocal ecstasy as their moans filled the locker room and their juices drenched her fingers. Beneath the couple’s expletives and groans, the wet sounds of her fingers pounding against their flesh fueled the fire that was brewing inside of May’s body.    
  
  
May struggled to maintain balance with the blonde woman eating her out from beneath. Johanna’s tongue ran rampant, lathering up her clit and licking the juices dripping from between her legs. The feeling of a woman giving her oral was a totally foreign sensation to the once-innocent trainer, and the impending orgasm coming from it was building up to be bigger than any she had ever experienced before.  
  
  
The intense pressure was rapidly building in the women flanking May as well. Being great Pokémon trainers and the among the highest tier of bodybuilders in Hoenn had given them a borderline obsession for control. And it was now, as they had their way with a horny trainer, that Johanna and Amanda realized their love for domination had gone to a whole new level. Seeing Jo take a submissive role for a stranger pushed the redhead over the edge, causing the incredible pressure building inside of her to burst open and spray all over May’s fingers and hand. Beneath the enraptured trainer, Johanna opened her eyes to Amanda’s orgasm and her rapidly depleting strength. She had always been a pillar of strength to the more submissive Johanna, and to see her give total sexual control to a complete stranger fueled Johanna’s own desire, causing a splash of cum to squirt out from her pussy and onto May’s other hand.  
  
  
Amanda pulled her mouth away from May’s and stepped back to catch her breath. “My goodness, you’ve got a lot of heart for a simple perv.” The brash redhead said, taking a seat on a nearby bench with her legs spread. May gripped onto her own bouncing breasts and groped them as Johanna’s tongue continued wreaking havoc on her sopping wet pussy. As May bit back down onto her lip and moaned with pleasure,  Amanda leaned back on the bench and slowly stroked her leaking slit to the sexy young woman.  
  
  
Johanna’s face stayed smothered against May’s spasming cunt as the brunette’s legs tightened and her body began shaking. Overcome with pleasure, May pressed her hands down onto the ground beside Johanna as her entire body clenched.  _Oh my- it’s the biggest one yet!_ Johanna gripped onto May’s hips and pressed her face into the woman’s snatch as she climaxed, dousing the blonde’s face and mouth in a gush of passion.  
  
  
“Oh my god...” Amanda teased as May rolled off of Johanna and collapsed onto the floor. The redhead helped her companion to her feet before the two buff women shared in taking in the sight of the still squirting Pokémon trainer. “I’m gonna get the toy, Jo.” Amanda said as she walked towards a far off locker. “Why don’t you let the little one have a taste of you?” Johanna looked down to the young woman with a worried expression. May wore a glazed over look in return as her body slowly recovered on the floor.  _She looks really worn out…_  Johanna thought to herself.  _I suppose one more couldn’t hurt though. I won’t get too rough._ The blonde stood over May with her own sopping wet pussy over the brunette’s head. “Let’s see have one last go, hon.”  
  
  
_One last?... This is the last time! They’ll let me go if I can finish this time!_ May gathered all of her remaining strength as Johanna squatted down and sat on her face. The young woman could do little, however, as she had little to no sexual experience before the day’s events, much less when it came to eating out another woman. A fact that Jo quickly became aware of. “Oh, you’re a newbie at that part, huh? Well let me show you the ropes again so you can follow along.”  
  
  
Lying down flat across May’s comparatively tiny body, Johanna spread May’s legs and took in the sight of her soaked thighs and the sensitive place in between. Even after climaxing twice, a surprising amount of cum still streaked down between her legs and onto the floor. Jo took in the sweet aroma of May’s exposed cunt and traced a finger over her throbbing lips. Her body twitched at the slightest touch, which delighted the blonde all that much more. Taking great pleasure in teasing her muse, Johanna leaned down and danced her tongue around May’s vulnerable pussy before finally running her tongue around her cum-covered hole.“Now let’s have a taste.” May refused to muster any kind of protest. This was her last chance to leave and she wasn’t going to blow it.  
  
  
The sight of Johanna’s perfect ass and dripping slit obscured her vision, making the unseen movements down between her legs all the more unexpected. Jo’s tongue lathered her clit with saliva as she licked and teased it, sending more shivers throughout her body. The busty trainer’s juices spilled out faster and faster, once again covering the blonde’s face and making her own twat all the more excited. “Now don’t just lie down there. You follow along with me.”  
  
  
_This is gonna taste gross, I just know it._ Swallowing her pride, May stretched her tongue out and lightly touched Johanna’s wet pussy lips.  _O-Oh, it’s not so bad after all._ Being so close to her body, the smell of Johanna’s body wash completely enveloped May’s senses. Her remaining hesitance evaporated as she closed her eyes and took in more of Johanna’s sweet scent. Completely enamored, May’s hands slowly gravitated to Johanna’s tanned ass cheeks and took a hearty squeeze. The smell of lavender and various other oils complimented the blonde’s smooth body well, helping to reinvigorate May’s sex drive and bring back her energy. So much so that, almost without knowing, May’s hands gripped tighter onto the ass above her and pulled Johanna’s crotch down onto her face.  
  
  
A rush of adrenaline filled the once-innocent brunette as her face was met with a cavalcade of sweat and other fluids covering the stranger’s slit. May pressed her face in deeper and began kissing and slurping Johanna’s pussy just like how she was shown. “Yeah, just like that,” the bodybuilder breathily replied before returning her mouth to May’s snatch. Both women’s bodies became overwhelmed by the sexual energy as they 69’d on the locker room floor and their groans filled the vacant locker room.  _S-She’s getting good!_ Johanna thought, biting into her lip.  
  
  
Amanda opened her locker and rifled through her gym bag. “Quite the commotion over there,” she mumbled to herself, keeping a strong front. May and Johanna’s moans begged for her return, and she was never one to turn down an opportunity like this. Unzipping one last pocket in her duffle bag, she had found it. Countless lonely nights away from Jo were spent using it and now she was more ready than ever to share it. The naked trainer eating out her wife included. ‘ _s only fair to include the fresh meat._  
  
  
Back near the showers, Johanna’s fluids poured uncontrollably on her companion’s face. May’s tongue swirled and lathered the blonde’s sensitive clit just like she was shown. Just like her Pokémon training, May was rapidly becoming better and better than anyone could have foreseen. Johanna’s head remained firmly planted between May’s legs, kissing and slurping on her drenched pussy, but her own self-control was fading.  _This kid’s gonna make me cum?!_   _How’s she so good already?_  
  
  
May pressed on, penetrating Johanna’s tight pussy with her tongue.  _This is what a woman tastes like...in there?_ The taste captivated her, much like the other sensations that the pair of bodybuilders had made her feel. She needed more. Sliding her hands between Johanna’s legs, May spread open the blonde’s pussy lips and plunged her tongue deeper into the femme fatale’s slit. “Fuuuuck!” Johanna shouted, arching her head back. “Don’t stop, kid. Keep goin’!”  
  
  
Johanna began grinding her soaking wet snatch on May’s face, smearing her juices and pushing herself ever closer to her another orgasm. She was stunned at the kid’s skills and how quickly she was able to adapt.  _Maybe she’s a good trainer for a reason._ A hard slap from May’s feminine hand yanked Johanna back to reality. “Do it again! Don’t stop!” May opened her eyes back to the sight of Johanna’s ass and pussy grinding on her face. Without remorse, she spanked the blonde’s plump butt relentlessly, jiggling her cheeks and sending a yelp flying out of the blonde’s mouth with every whack.  
  
  
Her grinding turned to smothering on May’s face. Deep down in an overly competitive part of her brain, Johanna knew May was winning this battle. Amanda’s shadow cascaded over the 69ing beauties and caught the struggling blonde’s attention. Frantically shaking her head no, Johanna sat up and leaned back until she was sitting flat on May’s face. “Fuck, I’m cumming. I’m cumming!” She screamed as her body tightened and spasmed. Knowing this was her chance to impress the pair of seductresses, May smacked Jo’s ass one final time with all of her remaining strength.  
  
  
With one last yelp, the shaking blonde squirted a splash of cum against May’s face, drenching her hair and covering her face with her essence.  _Oh my god, I forgot how backed up I was._ Johanna thought as she collapsed on May’s body. A pool of cum awaited her face as Jo rested her head on May’s thigh.  _She must’a cum when I did. Poor little thing._ Both women relented and caught their breath while they lied on the now sweat and cum covered floor.  
  
  
Amanda crouched down between May’s legs and looked towards her exhausted wife. The blonde’s eyes widened at the sight of the thick, black dildo in her hand. “Amanda, y-you probably shouldn’t.” She whispered. The determined woman shook her head no, discarding Johanna’s protest and moved in. Still beneath the blonde’s cum-covered loins, May felt Amanda’s fingers touching her pussy lips.  _What is she doing down there? I thought that was the last time._ The unseen fingers reached inside of her hole and thrusted before pulling out and spreading her lips. “Nice, you’re still really wet. You’ll do great, kiddo.”  _W-What is she talking about?_  
  
  
Then suddenly, a massive, veiny cock pressed against May’s pussy, jolting her awake and filling her body with adrenaline.  _Is that a penis?! They lied!_ May’s legs flailed as the massive member struggled to breach her tiny hole. “It’s not gonna fit at this rate, Jo. Gimme a hand.” Johanna remained hesitant, looking back towards the woman beneath her ass. “Johanna, do it!” With a hesitating nod, Johanna crawled down towards May’s thighs and spread her legs wide. “Try now, love.” She murmured.  _There’s no way something like that will fit! It’ll never g-_  
  
  
Amanda placed her hand on the base of the dildo and pushed harder between May’s open legs. Her pussy, still drenched and spread wide, greeted the silicon dickhead as it barged in and sent shock-waves throughout her body. “Please no, it’s too big!” May yelled. The artificial cock was significantly larger than Jerry or Terry’s, but May’s mind was wracked with worry over how she could possibly escape now. Once again, she had been lied to, all for the sake of stopping her from getting to the competition. She barely had the strength to escape the two gropers in the ocean. And now, to make matters worse, the contest was in mere hours and the two women raping her showed no sign of giving up.  
  
  
The dildo’s thick shaft slid half way into May’s dripping snatch. She desperately gasped for air as inch after inch penetrated her body. In her mind, she lamented her optimism and cheery demeanor that accompanied her that morning.  _How did this go so wrong? The trip had been going so smoothly until today when I talked to the Captain..._ Then a realization occurred to her.  _Did Captain Stern have something to do with this? Just because I turned down a ride on his ship?_  
  
  
Amanda’s fake schlong brought May back to the present as her body vigorously shivered, reluctantly allowing another inch of the massive member. Johanna turned herself around and lied down on May’s shaking body. She clutched the young brunette’s face and planted a soft kiss on her lips to calm her, but she couldn’t escape the feeling that something was wrong. Where there was once an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy in the busty brunette, now there was nothing but despair and regret. Johanna began to feel remorse towards the young woman as she watched her struggle to endure Amanda’s toy.  _Maybe the kid was telling the truth. Something’s telling me that this ain’t right._  
  
  
May’s legs wrapped around Johanna’s back, pushing their bodies closer together. Another orgasm was building up inside of her, but May’s stamina was diminished and her body was absolutely drained.  _I-I’m gonna pass out and never wake up. I lost before I even started!_ May’s eyes opened briefly and looked to Johanna’s. The bulky blonde looked down to the sweat and cum-covered brunette and saw the truth lingering inside of her weak eyes. “Amanda! We gotta stop. Look at the dear. Poor thing looks like a zombie.” Amanda paused with her palm positioned at the base of the dildo, ready to push in the final inch. “Jo, are you sure?! After what she had you do?” Johanna looked back to her companion and nodded with a stern look marked across her face. “Fine. If you say so.” May let out a sigh of relief as the silicon member was quickly pulled out from her stretched cunt. “I’m really sorry.” May murmured to Johanna as the blonde peeled her sweaty body away and got to her feet. “’s okay, sweetie. Amanda and I deal with a lot of perverts in here, and this was kinda the final straw. Apologies for getting you caught up in this. You were kinda naked after all.”  
  
  
A short while later, after recounting the day’s events to Johanna and Amanda, May stepped out from the shower, having washed the mess off of her skin.  
“To think we got a legendary trainer like you roped up in something like this. I feel like a real fool for getting so upset.”  
“Yeah, ‘manda and I are real sorry, May.”  
“You’re from Hoenn right?” Amanda asked. “I bet we could call up your folks and get them to bring you some clothes. You said your brother was a Pokémon trainer, so I bet he could fly here in no time flat!”  
May ran her fingers through her wet hair and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “You guys really wanna help? Even after...the stuff I did?”  
  
  
“Of course!’ Johanna exclaimed. “It’s only fair, and we gotta repay you after all the trouble we caused.”  
The burly couple stood at each of May’s shoulders, each with an arm around her. “We’re gonna forfeit our match. We were gonna be up against you in the semis, so that’ll put you straight into the finals.”  
“R-Really? You’d really do that?” Johanna held May closer and rested the brunette’s head on her shoulder. “It’ll give you a couple hours to rest at least. We’ll call Max for ya, so you can take time to rest and get your strength back. You’ve had a helluva day.”  
  
  
In a matter of minutes, May was fast asleep on a nearby bench with a layer of towels draped over her. “Poor thing’s been through a lot.” Amanda said quietly to her wife as she stepped into the nearby shower. “She said there’s something fishy goin’ on with all this, and I gotta agree with her. I’ve never heard of any swimming molesters, and I don’t see how they could get away with doing it so close to the beach.” Johanna poked her head towards the resting trainer, assuring she was asleep. “If ya ask me, I think whoever’s behind all this is gonna show their face in the finals. Let’s get ourselves ready too, honey. I think she’s gonna need all the help she can get.”


	3. A Cacturne of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle finally begins, but before May can defeat the mastermind behind the day's events, she'll have to take control of a rampaging Pokemon: A Tentacruel!

A pasty, bespectacled man entered a lavish hotel room, just outside the Slateport Contest Hall. A purple-haired man awaited him inside, seated on the edge of a bed. He wore a tacky, green suit covered in a triangular pattern- flaunting either his confidence or poor fashion sense. The glasses-wearing man assumed both. “Harley, sir. She’s here.” 

Harley rose to his feet and stepped towards his fidgeting assistant. “Are you sure? You’re absolutely positive?” 

The man nodded. “A camera picked her up sneaking into the rear entrance. The thing is, sir...she was uh...naked.”

Harley’s eyes widened as an insidious smile grew across his face. “Is that so? Well then, the crowds will be in for quite the show tonight. ” Harley strutted towards the doorway with a pokéball in hand and looked out towards the sea of people flowing into the contest hall. “I’ve waited so long for this, May...”

 

Back inside the stadium, a knock on the locker room door jolted May up from her nap. A familiar, nasally voice echoed through the room as the figure poked it’s head in the doorway.“May? Are you in here? I got the stuff your friend asked for.”  _Max!_ May stumbled to her feet and frantically looked around. Johanna and Amanda were nowhere in sight. 

The stark naked trainer darted a quick glance toward the doorway, and it was then that the siblings’ eyes met. It had been years since the brother and sister had seen each other, but the sight of Max gawking at her rumpled hair and bare shoulders did little to calm May’s nerves.“I’m here, Max! Just leave my stuff by the door!” The timid young man nodded and set a backpack beside the door. 

 

“Hey, we should hang out after your match, May! You and I haven’t talked in ages. I wanna duel you and show you how strong I’ve gotten!”

“Yeah yeah, sure thing. Just drop my stuff there and get outta here!”

“Geez, May, you’re as pushy as always, even after all these years. I’ll be in the stands, so you better not lose!”

“Who is this? Another peeping tom?” Amanda’s voice boomed from behind Max. “Uhhh, no no no! I’m May’s brother and she wanted me to give her her stuff and-AHH!” May waved goodbye as Amanda threw Max over her shoulder and carried him back out the door. “Bye, Max! See you soon!”

 

May’s attitude soured as she dug out her clothes from the bag.  _Shoot, Max! These are my old clothes!_ May scowled as she held out her tiny bike shorts from her childhood. _What am I supposed to do now? I can’t go out there in a towel! And I’m definitely not going out there naked!_

 

“Do you have everything you need?” Amanda said, reentering the room with Johanna following suit. “We showed your brother to the bleachers and wanted to come check up on you.” The couple looked down towards the pile of old clothes and back to May. 

“What’s the problem, hon? You can squeeze into those just fine!” 

Johanna picked up May’s undersized red and blue top as she walked around behind her. “We can help ya! Trust us!”

Amanda giggled with May’s spats in hand as the couple pulled May to her feet. “W-Wait! There’s no way I can! You’re crazy!”

“If you’re gonna go out there...” Johanna grunted as she struggled to pull May’s shirt over her head. “You’re gonna look your damn best!” 

 

 

Harley paced through the men’s locker room with a cell phone pressed against his ear. “Pick up, you idiots.” He grumbled.

“Yooo! Mr. Harley!”

“Terry! I was calling to compliment you on your performance. I must say, I was skeptical when you approached me but-”

“Awww, it’s no problemo! Jer and I got to have fun, and you get to have your time in the sun. Say, you wouldn’t mind if we took something of hers, right?”

“I don’t see why not. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting you and your friend to let her go. In hindsight though, I suppose I prefer it this way.”

“See? I told ya, Mr. Harley; Jerry and I are professionals. We do this all the time. Now May? She’s a bigger fish than we’d normally go after, but the loot was well worth it.”

“’The loot’? Oh, what you stole? What was it you took, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Terry’s attention was briefly diverted away from the phone. In the background, Harley could hear Jerry talking to what sounded a Pokémon center nurse, before Terry finally returned.

“Well, let’s just say your duel with her is gonna be _very_ lopsided. Jer and I’ll be dying to watch the replays.”

The woman’s voice returned again, this time clear enough for Harley to make out some of what she was saying.

“Wow, I can’t believe you guys have all of the-”

“I gotta go, Harley! Enjoy the contest!”

Harley slid his phone into his suit’s breast pocket and prepped his pokéballs.  _Just what are those two up to? Nothing worth worrying about now. What matters now is getting what I deserve. I’m going to be champion!_ “I’M GOING TO BE CHAMPION!” Harley screamed up at the ceiling. “YOU WON’T WIN AGAIN!” 

 

“May...” Harley snarled. His rise to stardom crumbled when he first faced off against the upbeat teen. A trainer of his caliber, or so he thought, should never have been defeated by a kid. Harley stooped to insidious depths to gain an advantage of any kind in the competitions, but May and her friends were determined to keep an honest trainer like him down. He figured it was fate that she should escape Jerry and Terry. Harley had always loved humiliating her, and the idea of crushing her hopes in person one last time was sounding utterly delightful.

 

“Almost there!”

“H-Hey! Keep your hands away from my butt! D-Didn’t you two get your fill earlier?!”

Amanda and Johanna each held an end of May’s shorts around her knees and glanced toward each other.

“One big pull, Jo! On three!”

“Wait what?!”

“One!”

The athletes squared up and locked their arms in position, ready to lift. 

“Two!”

May pressed her legs as firmly together as she could.  _Please work! I just want this to end!_

“THREE!”

 

The crowd’s cheering poured down the entrance ramp and washed over Harley.  _My people…_ Deafening roars and chants drowned out his thoughts and carried him up the ramp and onto the battlefield. Harley stood in awe at the grandeur of the stadium. A massive stretch of green turf, surrounded on all ends by seas of people in the bleachers. Some sixty-thousand fans filled the arena to capacity- all waiting for the spectacular finale to May’s journey.  _I’ll give them a show._

 

 

“Laaaadies and gentleman!” The crowd cheered as the announcer’s voice boomed over the speakers. “Welcome to Slateport City! Here today, on this beautiful afternoon, we have got the duel of the century coming up!”

“That’s right, Jimmy!” The co-commentator chirped. “Just ten years ago, we saw a bright, young trainer walk these halls and challenge the best of the best! Now, May has become one of the world’s greatest trainers, and she’s returned to claim her title as a Top Coordinator!”

“It’s a tale as old as time, Tom! A classic!”

“On behalf of ONBS, we are proud to bring this spectacle to every screen in Hoenn! In just a few moments, May and Harley will have their showdown, so stay glued to your television, computer, smart phone, or whatever the heck you’re using to watch this broadcast!”

 

Max stood up in the crowd and laid his eyes on Harley, standing patiently at his end of the arena.  _Harley of all people?! He’s got to have something planned. This is the same guy that takes creepy pictures of people and tried to team up with Team Rocket to stop us._ Max pondered to himself as he worryingly looked around for any sign of May.  _I hope my gut is wrong on this one._

 

“Here she comes, folks!” The crowd rejoiced- screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs as May walked out onto the field. Cameras all around the field focused on the busty trainer, blowing up her image on the jumbo-tron above the stadium. It was then, at that moment with tens of thousands of people beside him, Max realized his suspicions were well-placed.

 

Whistles and cat calls sprang up from the crowd as the cameras circled her body. May struggled to keep her composure in her woefully inadequate clothes. Her breasts were pressed tightly against her tiny shirt, lifting it off her torso and exposing her midriff. To further add to her embarrassment, May’s bike shorts were tearing at the seam as they rode up deep into her ass, showcasing a wondrous camel toe for the perverted onlookers.  _Let’s just get this over with._ She thought to herself. May kept focused on her posture, knowing full well what would happen if she pushed her clothes to their limit.  _Just gotta do a quick duel and go home. Then this whole thing’ll be over._

 

“This is perfect!” Harley jumped up and down with kid-like glee. “Ohhh those mad men! This is so much better than I could have ever dreamed!” His eyes stayed glued to the jumbo-tron as he laughed hysterically at his visibly uncomfortable opponent. “Finally…FINALLY!

 

May coyly approached her cackling opponent. While she had made out his green suit from the other side of the field, it was only on closer inspection that she recognized the deranged older man. 

“Harley?! You’re my opponent?”

His laughing stopped and his eyes darted to hers. “After all these years...YES!”

“W-What are you talking about?” May asked, keeping her stance tight and her legs closed.

“I’ve been waiting soooo long! And here you are!” Harley throw his hands in the air and danced around, showing off a massive bulge in his pants to the flustered May.

“H-Hey! This is NOT that kind of duel! I’ve had plenty of-…I’d never do that, and I’m definitely not gonna do something like that in front of all these people!”

Harley’s overjoyed boasting and laughing continued. “Did you have fun with Jerry and Terry?”

“How do you….YOU!” May moved to punch Harley but felt the crotch of her pants stretch to their limit. _Dang it!_

“You’d be surprised what kind of people have their own Pokémon! Criminals, cops, even your average groper!”

“I’m gonna make you wish you never made me mad, Harley! I’ll beat you so bad, Nurse Joy won’t let you out of the Pokécenter!”

His laughing subsided once more as Harley retrieved his pokéballs. “When I’m done with you...” Harley’s voice reached a lower pitch as the stadium’s sound system began blasting music. “You’ll never want to show your face in a Pokémon contest ever again.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Tom’s voice returned to the stadium. “It appears our competitors are ready to battle!”

“Yeah, Tom, and it looks like they both brought some...interesting outfits! Harley has revived his classic Cacturne theme with a dashing new suit, while May has opted for a-uh…skimpier version of her usual outfit! With a little imagination, you can see everything! Maybe that’s one of the sexy fashion trends she picked up in Kanto, eh?”

“Jimmy, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve got a little bit of a situation down there underneath the desk!”

“Tom, there’s only one thing that gets me off, and it ain’t some random T&A! IT’S POKÈMON!” 

“Well, ladies and gents, on that note; Let’s start the match!”

 

A dramatic, synthetic beat blared over the stadium’s sound system as the duelists backed into their corners. _This is it._ May grabbed a pokéball from her bag and looked it over. _Tentacruel, huh? Well, Max, I really hope you came through with these Pokemon._

 

“It looks like our first Pokémon are out on the field!” Tom exclaimed as May and Harley’s pokéballs both erupted into bursts of light. “A Tentacruel for May, while Harley has decided to go with his trademark Cacturne!”

“That’s right, Tom, and it’s awfully brave of Harley to use his signature Pokémon right off the bat like that! He’s gotta have some serious balls, and I don’t mean pokéballs!”

 

May pulled out a torn piece of paper from her bag and gave it a once over.  _A moves list! Power levels too! Aww, Max, I won’t have to slap you because of these clothes after all!_ “Tentacruel, use Constrict!” The jellyfish-like Pokémon turned back to May and glared. While she was used to Tentacruels and their usual irritable behavior, the master trainer could sense something was amiss. “Tentacruel, did you hear me? Use Constrict!”

 

Harley cocked his head to the side in confusion.  _What on earth?…_ His look of befuddlement swiftly turned back to a gleeful grin. “Cacturne, hit her Tentacruel with Energy Ball!” As the cactus Pokémon reeled back to attack, Harley leaned into it’s ear and whispered, “Oh, Cacturne, make sure you miss by just a teeny bit and catch May in the blast. I’ve got an idea!” The cactus Pokémon turned and refocused its aim as Harley snickered to himself. “This is going to be wonderful!”

 

“Well this is certainly a strange turn of events!” Jimmy said over the loudspeakers. “It looks like May, the legendary trainer herself, is having trouble with her Tentacruel!”

“I’ve never seen a Pokémon at this high a rank with the heebie-jeebies, that’s for sure! Let’s hope for May’s sake that she can talk her little fishy friend into fighting-” The crowd began to roar with hype as Cacturne shot it’s Energy Ball at May. “Because Harley isn’t wasting any time getting in the first blow!”

 

The Energy Ball exploded between May and Tentacruel, sending the busty trainer flying backwards. “HA HA! YES!” Harley was beaming from ear to ear as he jumped up and down. “Gimme five, Cacturne!” He slapped his hand against his partner’s, before quickly realizing his horrible mistake. “OW OW OW!” Harley wailed at his needle filled hand. “It’s okay, Cacturne-” He said through gritted teeth. “I forgive you.”

 

May’s body slid and tumbled across the green turf, before coming to rest against a barrier blocking off the stands. May held her head and rose to her feet, ignoring the sound of tearing fabric as she stood up.  _That idiot aimed right for me! If that’s how he’s gonna play this then-_

“Oh my goodness!” An elderly voice gasped, pulling May out of her daze. “Is this the kind of duel the kids have these days? You know back in my day...” May looked back to the old man and found a group of preteens sitting beside him, ogling something beneath May. The busty trainer looked down to investigate what they were gawking at, where she was met with an all too familiar feeling of dread and embarrassment.

 

“Well this is quite the predicament, Tom! It looks like we’ve got a little bit of a wardrobe malfunction on the field!” A massive hole on the crotch of May’s spats was torn clear open, exposing her shaved pussy and voluptuous ass to the cameras pointed at her from the sidelines. The whistles and cat-calls continued slipping out from the crowd- their attention focused toward the image of May’s privates blown up on the jumbo-tron.

“Oh my gosh!” May shrieked, moving to cover her exposed bits from the onlookers. _I should have known this would happen! The whole day has been like this!_

 

May’s morale sunk into a proverbial ocean of self-doubt as thousands of voices filled her head.  _I guess I don’t have what it takes after all. If I was a better trainer, I could have stopped Jerry and Terry, and none of this would be happening. But I couldn’t. I’m a failure of a Pokémon trainer._

 

As May wallowed, a familiar, brutish voice shouted at her over the clamoring audience. “HEY!” May looked up to see Johanna and Amanda making their way to the edge of the bleachers. “Do NOT let him win!” Amanda barked. “You think these people are gonna care in a week that you flashed yourself at an arena? No! What these people are gonna remember is that a strong, female trainer won against a sleaze ball at the biggest tournament in Hoenn!”

“Listen, May!” Johanna shouted from over Amanda’s shoulder. “You have time to be embarrassed later! Right now, you have a duel to win! We all know you can do it! You saved the world, for god’s sake! You can take down some freakin’ geek with a Cacturne!”

 

May looked back to the celebrating Harley and glared. “You’re right!” The old man in the stands looked away as May picked up her bag and ran back to the arena, with her stunning, bare ass bouncing with every step. 

“We did right by her.” Amanda said, wrapping her arm around her wife. 

“I-Is she gonna be all right? She almost burst out of her shirt, Amanda.” 

“If she does, then it’ll be as a proud, topless champion.”

 

“Pokéfans all across the world, it looks like May has chosen to ignore her mishap and get right back into the duel! What a great display of bravery!”

“Let’s hope ol’ Bobby back in the studio was quick to blur out that little oopsie, eh Jimmy?” Tom glanced over to his partner and the raging stiffy in his pants. “Haha, well I hope for your sake he was, Jim! Let’s get back to the action!”

 

A jet stream of boiling water erupted from Tentacruel’s head and crashed into Harley’s corner, knocking him and his partner off their feet. “Hey!” May screamed at the rampaging Pokémon. “Never attack a trainer! If you’re gonna be on my team, then you’re gonna have to play by my rules!” Tentacruel whipped back around towards May, emanating a smug and pompous aura- perfectly befitting of a floating jellyfish. Tentacruel looked down at May as she berated the high-level Pokémon. Her voice became more and more shrill, annoying the rebellious monster until it’s patience finally ran out. “Now that I’ve got your attention, I’m gonna tell you one more time! If you keep fighting dirty, then we’re gonna lo-”

 

May’s ranting was abruptly interrupted as Tentacruel sent one of it’s tentacles tunneling down her throat. The crowd gasped with shock as the slimy tendril thrusted up and down, bulging against her neck and making the angry brunette gag. 

 

“My word, ladies and gentleman!” Tom said from the announcer’s booth. “This is something else! I wonder what kind of move this is? Some kind of stat boost? Maybe this is how she calms down her Pokémon?”

“If it is some kinda stat boost, it’s certainly in that Tentacruel’s arousal stat! Just look at it go!”

“Now, the rules do explicitly say that you can’t directly attack another trainer, but they don’t say anything about Pokémon attacking their own trainer. This must be something that only the best of the best trainers do!”

“Let’s hope for our ratings’ sake that he lets it go on awhile, eh Jim?” Tom looked back under the desk to see his broadcasting partner jerking himself off. “Never change, Jim!”

 

Harley looked on in shock as May struggled to pull Tentacruel’s slimy feeler from her mouth. “Uh, Cacturne? Let’s um...just watch for now.” Suddenly, the jellyfish sent a pair of tentacles towards May’s ankles, coiling around them with a swift efficiency as they slithered up her legs. The crowd’s cheering reached a higher decibel with every inch closer the thick feelers moved towards May’s exposed pussy. The young trainer dug her fingers into the wet member thrusting inside of her throat, using all her strength to yank it out. But, with her focus placed solely on her mouth, the feeling of two tentacles lathering her holes from beneath left May petrified.  _Please no! Not again!_

 

Meanwhile, across the sea at the Dewford Pokécenter, Jerry and Terry emptied the stolen contents of May’s backpack at a PC. “So, how do these things work anyhow?” Terry asked, looking over one of May’s gym badges. 

“I’m not sure,” Jerry replied. “I know they make Pokémon obey their trainers, but I dunno how they work. Why do you ask?” 

“Well cause I met up with somebody on the ship back there, and they said they could put these in our names. You know, doubles trainers and all that. So I did.”

“That’s good thinkin’, Ter.” Jerry stopped for a moment and pondered how Harley’s duel was going, before the words “LOGIN ACCEPTED!” appeared on the PC’s monitor.

“Jackpot!”


	4. The "Hyper" Conclusion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle! Will May escape Tentacruel's evil clutches? Will she defeat Harley and win the title of Top Coordinator? Read on and find out!

Max jumped up from his seat inside of the ecstatic crowd. Men and women from all corners of Hoenn jumped for joy and cheered at the blown up image of May’s dripping snatch on the jumbo tron. 

“Here it comes!” A fan cheered. 

“This is the greatest duel ever!” Another shouted.

_These creeps are just gonna sit and watch?!_ Max thought to himself _. Come on, May! You can get out of this!_

 

The tentacles around May’s legs thickened with anticipation, bursting open her shorts from beneath the tight fabric. “Mmmmph!” May gargled on Tentacruel’s throbbing member, deaf to the sound of her pants being torn apart. The pantsless trainer quickly glanced down to the shredded remains of her spats littered across the turf, before returning her focus to the tendril suffocating her.  _I gotta get this thing outta me before it gets outta control…_

A cool gust of air blew across the young trainer’s wet pussy, tingling her excited cunt for the horny tentacles. _It can’t be...why am I turned on by something this lewd?!_ May struggled to keep her concentration. Her knees buckled, threatening to give in to the alien-like touch of Tentacruel’s slimy feelers. 

The pair of tentacles between her legs soon shifted. One began nuzzling it’s tip against May’s clit, lathering it in a warm coating and driving her pussy crazy. The other made one last coil around her waist and hung down behind her ass. With broad strokes, it swathed May’s ass with a clear, gooey layer of slime.  _W-What is it doing?!_ The bizarre liquid started becoming warmer as it dripped down onto May’s legs and streaked down her thighs. Soon, her entire lower half was covered with the foreign liquid, and the trapped brunette was quick to decipher the Pokemon's intention.  _I-it’s precum! This Tentacruel wants to breed!_

 

“MMMPH!!!” May shook her head in disgust, trying in vain to remove the excited tendril from her mouth and escape Tentacruel’s grasp. Her struggling turned the jellyfish on all that much more. More fluids leaked out from the tentacles teasing May’s wriggling body as she felt her feet leave the ground. Tentacruel’s grip tightened on her as she blindly kicked her legs and flailed. With every kick, however, her legs were spread wider, until her wet pussy was on display for everyone to see. The crowd began cheering, goading the Pokémon to go even further by shouting commands at it. 

“Come on, Tentacruel! Fuck her!”

“Aww yeah, give her what she wants!”

 

May was powerless to stop Tentacruel as it gave in to the fans. The feeler teasing her throbbing clit returned it’s attention to her pussy and plunged in, enthralling her desecrated body with pleasure. With every thrust, the tentacle burrowed deeper, until finally, the crowd saw the throbbing member bulging against May’s midriff.

The tendril rubbing against May’s ass, not wanting to miss out on the action, slithered down the brunette’s slime-covered crack and pressed against her asshole. After the treatment it had gotten that morning from Jerry and Terry, May’s rear offered little resistance, and welcomed Tentacruel’s ass pounding.

Tentacruel’s appendages felt completely alien inside of May’s soaked cunt and tight asshole. Her body convulsed and shook while the pair of tentacles wriggled and thrusted into her holes. May tried her best to ignore her impulses. The thought of her every hole fucked in front thousands of people seemed all the more pleasureful, but defeating Harley and achieving her destiny still won out over her body’s desires. For now.

 

Outside of her violated holes, another set of tendrils coiled around her waist and moved up May’s stomach. The crowd cheered and beckoned calls down to Tentacruel, their commands all centering around May’s breasts and her ill-fitting shirt. 

“Show us her huge melons!”

“Tear it off, Tentacruel!”

“Yeah, tear it off!”

Tentacruel’s Constrict attack tightened and it’s slimy tentacles moved further up May’s torso, beneath her shirt. The crowd’s excitement was through the roof, and the thousands of spectators joined in a chant at May’s expense. “TEAR IT OFF! TEAR IT OFF! TEAR IT OFF!”

 

_Th-these perverts!_ May struggled to keep a single thought with the tentacles drilling away at her insides.  _This is NOT how I’m going to be treated!_ The trainer gripped onto the tendril swirling around down her throat and tugged. To her amazement, May’s strength was winning out.  _It must be too distracted with it’s other pervy bits! Now’s my chance!_ With a hard squeeze and another pull, May yanked Tentacruel’s wiggling feeler from her mouth and smiled at her small victory. “Alright! Tentacruel! Stop this right NOW!”

The angry jellyfish Pokémon looked into May’s eyes and removed it’s tentacles from her shirt. “I SAID! STO-” As quickly as she barked her orders, a pair of tentacles were around May’s wrists. The Pokémon’s brow furled and it moved to spread his prey’s arms, but she proved more resilient than it had anticipated. May’s muscles bulged and her teeth gritted as she fought back the jellyfish’s attempt to subdue her arms. “Oh no you don’t!”

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’ve never had to do THIS much to tame a Pokémon before! Guess I’m the best for a reason! This creep thinks it had the upper hand, but now look who’s in charge!_ “Don’t try it, you perverted creep! There’s a reason people think I’m the best trainer, and it’s cause-” 

 

May’s shirt suddenly burst open. Her bulging muscles and stretched out pecks reduced her undersized top to scraps of red and blue fabric, leaving her wondrous tits with nothing left but to bask in the sunlight and stand on display for the roaring fans. May shrieked and, instinctually, moved to cover her naked body from the fans, completely forgetting about her subdued body. Tentacruel, seeing it’s window of opportunity, made it’s move. The tentacles around her arms coiled around one final time and spread them wide. The crowd’s noise was deafening as May’s naked body was held up on display, spread eagle, for the uproarious audience.

 

She could hardly believe the situation she had found herself in. May looked to the crowds of people in the stadium and her mind wandered. Over sixty-thousand men and women stood watching, their hands in their own pants, as well as the people’s next to them. She was overwhelmed with their energy and drifted away. It was a feeling unlike any she had ever felt in her journey. The men in the ocean were criminals and took advantage of her, while Johanna and Amanda had done much the same in a misunderstanding. This felt quite the opposite. Standing naked in public- doing a lewd act with a Pokémon and seeing so many horny people taking pleasure in her own. May couldn’t make much sense of  _why_ she was feeling the way she was, but she know  _what_ she felt. 

 

May’s mind was a fog as she looked down to herself. She had lost the struggle with Tentacruel long ago, and her body gladly accepted it’s attack on her body. She had cum several times, or so she assumed. Her stamina was drained and the all too familiar feeling juices flowed down her legs. The Pokémon’s tentacles coiled around her tits and sucked on her perked up nipples as she lied back in its grasp. Down between her legs, Tentacruel’s pair of insidious feelers had tunneled up to her stomach, growing thicker from the jellyfish’s own arousal and bulging against her belly.  _They’re getting off to me….and my body….it’s so…..hot! I can’t control myself anymore! A whole day of this. A whole day of rough sex and groping. I can’t believe I’m starting to think this. I’m...I’m…_

“I fucking love it! Fuck me harder, Tentacruel!” May belted out and arched her back for her newfound lover. “Ohhhhh god!” Tentacruel stood confused and slowed it’s movements. This annoying brat of a trainer commanded it to press it’s attack, but it couldn’t agree. It could tell, by some sixth sense, that her lack of badges gave her nowhere near the right to command it. But, by telling it to further disobey, would it still be fighting against her, or would it be obliging a trainer without badges?

 

Tentacruel decided on the former.

 

It’s slimy appendages pillaged the curvy trainer’s body with a vengeance. May was overcome with ecstasy and welcomed the Pokémon’s domination. “She’s going all out, Tom!” The commentator’s voice was now a distant echo, having been drowned out by the incredible sensations wracking her body. 

Sticky goo dripped from the creature’s tentacles as they caressed and fondled May’s sexy tits. The horny trainer moaned once more with pleasure, but something else followed her calls of ecstasy. From her stomach, a cum-covered tentacle burst from her mouth and spread open, dousing May’s voluptuous body in Tentacruel’s white load. Its other feelers followed suit, bulging inside of May’s stomach and against her slime covered breasts before erupting with steamy blasts of cum.

The beast targeted the tips of it’s feelers at May’s face and doused her face in it’s hot goop. May lied limp in it’s grasp, her body having gone numb from the pleasure of her repeated orgasms long ago. The voices from the audience slowly came back to her attention and pulled her mindset back towards the duel.  _Oh crap! I forgot!_

Tentacruel retracted it’s tentacles from May’s insides and dropped her to the ground with a thud, before taking one last moment to squeeze the last of its cum on her twitching body. Just then, May opened her eyes and made out the sight of Tentacruel’s pokéball, past the mess of jizz covering her vision.  _Got ya now!_ The stark naked and goo-covered trainer rolled over towards the device and pressed the button on the ball, absorbing the exhausted jellyfish in a ball of light. “Return!”

 

“Amazing!” Tom cheered! “I must say, that is certainly one way to calm down a disobeying Pokémon! I wonder if she’s done that before?”

Tom looked over to his co-commentator and chuckled. Jim was fully reclined in his chair, covered head to toe in cum with drooping cock in hand. 

“Alrighty then. Well uh- the only question now is: How will Harley take advantage of this situation?”

 

Harley was stunned. He and his Cacturne stood motionless, both hiding bulges behind their hands. 

“L-Listen, Cacturne. No matter what happens, I do NOT want you doing that to me!”

Cacturne nodded, still flustered at the display.

“You uh….wanna go back to your pokéball?”

Cacturne nodded again.

 

The crowd calmed down and May clamored to her feet.  _Okay...just gotta do...something._ May thought to herself, wiping the cum off of her face. The whistles and cat calls returned as she bent over to her bag and got out another pokéball. “Slaking, huh? Well, I guess it doesn’t have tentacles. What’s the worst it could do?”

 

On the opposite end of the arena, Harley withdrew his Ariados.  _Things are getting a little too intense. I need some alone time with Miss Tent over here._ The spider Pokémon appeared from the ball’s stream of light and prepared an attack. “Okay, Ariados! I want you to use Sticky Web!” The spider raised it’s hind and prepped to fire, but was interrupted by Harley. “Oh, and, Ariados? Cover an area around us and that...” Harley gulped, his eyes glued to May’s naked, goo-covered body. “Make sure no one can see me and that naked trainer...” 

 

May dove to the turf as a torrent of webbing zipped over her head.  _He’s attacking me directly again?! Fine!_ “Go, Slaking!” A dome of webbing slowly formed around May and Harley as Slaking appeared from May’s pokéball. “Alright, Slaking! Hit Ariados with Take Down while it’s distracted!”

 

At this point in her adventure, May felt stupid for expecting Slaking to listen.

 

Slaking let out a loud yawn and fell asleep, leaving it’s nude master to fend for herself. The dome overhead was rapidly nearing completion, and Harley’s maniacal laughter had returned to May’s ears like a swarm of gnats.

“Oh what luck!” Harley said, struggling to stifle a giggle fit. “No clothes! No dignity! And no Pokémon! Just give up now, May! I’ve always been the best coordinator, and you know it!”

“Sh-Shut up, Harley! It’s not over...I still have Slaking!”

The tacky villain looked towards the resting Pokémon and laughed. “I’m absolutely terrified, Miss Tent! Like you were, in the ocean with all the tentacools!”

 

_Miss Tent…_ Those words sparked a memory in May’s head. Back to her travels with Ash and their friends- to her first encounters with Harley. Harley had tried to humiliate her in a competition with a story Max had told him about his sister being mistaken for a tentacool. Their mother attempted to catch May with a pokéball, and ever since then, May had been deathly afraid of the jellyfish Pokémon. In his arrogance, however, Harley convinced himself that May was still the same inexperienced kid he had dueled in the past. In truth, she had gotten over her fear on her journey with Ash, and became a smarter, more cunning coordinator than any other in Hoenn.

She looked back towards Harley’s side of the arena and her heart sank. Despite her wisdom and experience, May didn’t know what to expect following the dome’s completion. Her opponent’s true motives soon revealed themselves, as Harley dropped his bright green pants and mounted May from behind- bringing her down to the ground. “Now then, May! Prepare for my final attack! Cock Thrust!” _T-This idiot! What does he think is gonna happen?!_ _Wait…..WHAT?!_

May snickered beneath Harley as his micro-cock poked against May’s gooey cunt. “W-What, May? Are you so enamored with my masculinity that it’s driven you to insanity? Have you become so in love with my massive member that you’ve become hysteric?”

“Uh….no, Harley!” The young woman said before bursting into laughter. “Bwahahaha! Harley, are you serious?!” May buried her face in the turf as tears rolled down her beet red face. “All that talk, and _this_ is your big plan? D-Did you even look in a mirror?”

“SHUT UP, MAY!” Harley thrusted his tiny dick into May’s spread pussy lips. His shaft had incredible difficulty penetrating May’s already ravaged hole, having enough girth to get only his twitching pecker’s head through. 

 

Slaking wiped the crust from his eyes and awoke to the skinny man in a suit and his laughing partner. The Slaking had long been a friend of Max and May’s family, so while it sensed she didn’t have any badges, the lazy Pokémon valued her family’s honor over any badge. It looked to Harley’s Ariados, sitting idle at the other end of the arena. May was obviously preoccupied, so Slaking had no qualms with taking things into it’s own hands.

 

“Come on, you….mean….bitch!” Harley spanked May’s chubby ass and pushed his minuscule penis harder inside of her. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Harley-” May stopped her uproarious laughing and cleared her throat. “I’m not doing anything. I’m lying here, and _this_ is the best you can do! Heck, the Pokémon was better than you!”

“THAT’S IT!” He shouted as May continued resisting his incredible skills of seduction. “Ariados! Use Attract on May!”

 

…

 

“Ariados!” 

 

Harley looked up and his jaw dropped. His last Pokémon cowered beneath Slaking, who stood completely upright, towering above the spider Pokémon. The air shifted as a massive whirl of energy surrounded Slaking’s head, shaking the earth and rattling the spider-web dome. May’s intuition as a trainer finally sparked. She picked her head off the ground and shouted out to Slaking, commencing his ultimate attack.

 

“HYPER BEAM!”

 

Ariados exploded in a beam of yellow light. The blast of energy sent the unconscious Pokémon flying through the webbed walls of the dome, tearing apart it’s foundations and collapsing the ceiling. Slaking lied back down and fell asleep. It’s battle was truly hard fought and well deserving of a nap. 

 

The crowd and announcers were overcome with joy. “I can’t believe it! May has turned it around, ladies and gentlemen! Wait- what’s this?”

The cheering quickly stopped. A deafening silence fell over the arena as the webbing fell beside May and Harley, exposing the poorly-dressed man atop the busty brunette. 

“C-Can he do that? He’s touching another trainer in a duel!”

“Aye, refs! That guy’s cheatin’!”

“Typical grass-type user! Never fighting fair!”

 

Harley stood up from May’s body, but it was already too late. His people had turned. The referees rushed the field as the seas of people became turbulent, screaming and shouting at his blatant disregard of the most holy of rules. 

“This is why you always lost, Harley.” May slowly got to her feet, peeling off the dried jellyfish cum from her naked body. “You spent so long trying to break the rules that you forgot what it meant to be a good trainer.”

Harley was motionless as the officials and fans chastised him.

“Look at your Cacturne. You and it have one of the strongest bonds I’ve ever seen. If you tried just once to win, without cheating or perverted antics, you probably would have been Top Coordinator years ago.”

The refs averted their eyes from May’s sopping wet breasts as she walked up to Harley. “I feel so sorry for you. And your tiny little thing.”

 

“The officials have made their judgment! Hoenn! Your region has a new Top Coordinator! A new legend for the record books! MAY!”

Fans and camera crews rushed the field as May was awarded her final badge: A miniature, golden pokéball that shined with a radiance mimicking the warm sun up above.  _My whole life as a coordinator and a trainer has led to this. I can’t believe it finally happened!_ “I DID IT!” May cheered as she was lifted up by the arena full of people and crowd surfed across them.

The naked, wet brunette paid little mind to the countless hands groping and fondling her from below. Fingers thick and thin penetrated her slit and grabbed at her juicy ass on her way over the sea of people, towards the entrance ramp. After a day of fucking, sucking, and being spit roasted, May’s body was completely numb to the sensations. For the moment, at least. 

 

A group of burly men set May down on the edge of the crowd, but not before taking a hearty grab of her bubbly ass for themselves. “That was quite the match, May! Care to have a duel with us sometime?” Their leader said, winking. 

“That’s enough of that, fellas!” Amanda’s voice boomed from behind May, shooing the men back into the swarm of faceless people. “You did great out there, hon!”

“Thanks...” May sighed. The stress and exhaustion from the day’s events were approaching rapidly, accumulating on the champion’s shoulders like rain on a tarp. “Hey is there anywhere I can-” May’s train of thought was stopped in its tracks as she turned to Amanda and saw Max standing beside her, slack-jawed at his sister’s hot body. She quickly moved to cover her bits from Max’s innocent eyes, before noticing the raging stiffy in his pants. “No! Absolutely not! I’ve had plenty, thank you very much!” 

 

\----------

 

Jerry and Terry sat on the deck of an ocean liner as it sailed away from Hoenn. Before them, a small pile of master balls were laid out upon the glistening wooden floor. 

“Man, the boss is gonna be through the freakin’ roof when she show up at the headquarters with all these Pokémon!” Jerry exclaimed as his brother gathered the balls into May’s old bag. 

“I was thinkin’ the same thing, Jer. Now that we got the loot from this region, we gotta get to Kanto.” Terry pulled a cell phone from May’s bag and scrolled through her contacts. 

“Looks to me like we had the same idea, bro!”

Terry stopped scrolling through the list and typed a message to one of the names. “There we go. Sent!”

“So who ya textin’, bro? Don’t keep me in suspense!”

“Jer, you ‘member how Mom and Pop said we could do anything we ever dreamed of? ‘To extend our reach to the stars above’ and all that?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I say let’s follow our dreams and go for the biggest fish of all!”

“Terry!” Jerry rose to his feet and looked to his brother, trying hard as he might to contain a childlike glee beneath his bulky exterior. “Y-You don’t mean...”

“I do, bro.” Terry said as he showed the phone’s display to his brother. A message was written on the screen and sent to someone. Someone that was anything but a stranger to the brothers and the rest of the world. In black letters against the bright touch screen, the message said:

 

**Hey, Misty, it’s May! I won the contest and wanted to meet up with you! Just name the place and I’ll be there! I’d love to see you and Ash and all the others again!**

 

\---------- 

 

May awoke the next morning in a posh, seaside condo. Her mind had been racing the whole night before on her way to bed. The missing badges, her stolen belongings, even Harley had vanished after the duel. She covered her nude body with a giant comforter and walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the beach and the route she had taken to Slateport. 

She took a deep breath and took in the fresh, seaside air before discarding the blanket onto the balcony’s floor and heading back inside. May walked into the kitchen and noticed a peculiar sight on her table. A single master ball sat on top of an envelope and a pile of clothes. May recognized the ball immediately. _Rayquaza!_

After reading the envelope’s contents, the author’s identity, and by extension the person who returned the ball, was no secret. 

 

_ You dropped this beside the shower <3  _

_ Sorry for all the nastiness! Amanda is sorry too, even if she doesn’t like  _

_ to show it. _

_ If you ever need anything, feel free to get a hold of us!  _

 

_ Jo _

 

The clothes beneath the ball and envelope were unmistakable. May had never been so happy to see a pair of fitting clothes before, and wasted no time getting back into her signature outfit.  _Feels like I was naked for so long. Thank goodness a top and bike shorts aren’t hard to find._

May stepped out of the condo with master ball in hand. Jerry and Terry’s faces were clearly marked in her head, and the thought of them using her Pokémon for evil filled her with dread. What May didn’t know, was just how far they were willing to go with her Pokémon. 

Harley was missing, but May knew that his involvement didn’t extend past the tournament. Jerry and Terry must have had an ulterior motive beyond having their way with her, and she wasn’t going to rest until she found and stopped them.

 

Rayquaza erupted from his master ball and greeted May as she jumped atop the emerald dragon. The young woman looked down to the golden badge pinned to her shirt and smiled. Her heart was once again filled with confidence. No longer would she worry that she wasn’t the best coordinator. No longer would she worry that she didn’t earn her Pokémons’ trust. 

 

May was now a Top Coordinator, and she was ready for payback.


End file.
